


For the Love of the Emissary

by jdale



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Baseball, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdale/pseuds/jdale
Summary: Captain Sisko returns from the Celestial Temple to find things have changed in his absence.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	For the Love of the Emissary

**Author's Note:**

> I’m assuming this is the product of my subconscious reacting to the lack of sporting events as a result of the pandemic.

“Your work here is complete, my son,” the Prophet taking on the form of Sarah Sisko said. “It is time for you to return.”

Ben Sisko bowed slightly to his ‘mother,’ and then he felt the familiar sensation of being whisked away by a transporter beam, arriving on the transporter pad in Ops a moment later.

_“Low and away. Full count.”_

“Oh, come on, Kasidy!” O’Brien shouted. “You had this guy 0-2! Don’t go walking him!”

Sisko looked over at the viewscreen and was surprised to see a baseball game.

“In her defense, this is the twelfth pitch of the at-bat,” Bashir pointed out. “It’s not like she threw three straight balls.”

“Still, when you’ve got a guy down in the count, you ought to be able to put him away!” O’Brien argued.

 _How did this come about?_ Sisko wondered in amusement.

 _“Top of the ninth, two out,”_ the announcer said. _“Quasars lead by a pair, but the Bats have runners at the corners and Gobain Catala at the plate. Yates comes set, and the payoff… **strike three called! Ballgame!** ”_

Everyone in Ops erupted into cheers.

 _“Perfectly placed pitch right on the inside corner, and it just locks him up,”_ the color commentator remarked.

 _“So Yates chalks up save number thirty on the campaign,”_ the announcer went on, _“and the win here today moves the Quasars into the first wild-card position—”_

“Computer, switch to the Blue Sox game,” Ezri ordered.

The viewscreen flickered as the switch was made.

_“In the dirt, ball gets away! Latham coming to the plate… **tie game!** ”_

O’Brien turned to Bashir and high-fived him. “Alright!”

 _“Well, T’Lin’s been having trouble controlling her slider ever since she came off the DL,”_ the color commentator said, _“and this time, it not only costs the Bears a run, it allows Anderson to go from second to third, so now a sac fly wins the game.”_

 _“And don’t be fooled by the fact that Jake Sisko’s a pitcher,”_ the announcer pointed out. _“He’s probably one of the toughest outs in the Blue Sox dugout.”_

Ben Sisko smiled on hearing that. “Come on, Jake.”

_“The 2-0 offering…swung on and a long fly ball, deep to straightaway center! Farmer going back! Track! Wall! **Walk-off!** ”_

Again Ops erupted into cheers.

“Yes!” Sisko yelled. “That’s my boy!”

Bashir turned around in surprise. “Captain!”

“What’d I miss?” Sisko asked, gesturing to the viewscreen.

“Well, the new kai wanted to do something to honor your contributions as Emissary and came to us to get our opinions on what might be a suitable way of honoring you,” Ezri explained. “We remembered how much you loved baseball, and so we suggested a baseball game in your honor.”

“Apparently, after we made the suggestion, the idea spiraled from there until it eventually turned from a single game into establishing a league—” Bashir continued.

“—and then Rom caught wind of the idea and saw an opportunity to set up a league on Ferenginar and turn baseball back into the moneymaker it was on 20th-century Earth,” O’Brien added. “So eventually you wind up with 24 teams on Bajor and 24 teams on Ferenginar, and at the end of the year, the Bajoran League champ and the Ferengi League champ will play…I believe they’re calling it the Sector Series.”

“Welcome back, Captain,” Kira greeted him, having come out of her office on hearing his shout. “And I’m no prophetess, Captain, but I think I see quite a few ceremonial first pitches in your future.”

Sisko smiled. “Well, I think I’m going to enjoy this.”


End file.
